


Addio, mia signora

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il dolore del giusto [2]
Category: The Secret of NIMH (1982)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato a *Brisby e il segreto di Nimh* - Contest!I pensieri di Giustino nei confronti della signora Brisby al loro ultimo incontro.





	Addio, mia signora

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo dell'opera: Addio, mia signora  
> Rating: verde  
> Genere: romantico, introspettivo, triste  
> Avvertimenti: flash-fic, what if  
> Introduzione: I pensieri di Giustino nei confronti della signora Brisby al loro ultimo incontro

 

Addio,  
mia signora

Lei è la moglie dell’eroe, del topolino di campagna che da solo aveva portato alla salvezza tutti i ratti del NIMH. 

Chi, meglio di lei, può conoscere quello che è sempre stato il tuo eroe? 

Sei ancora così giovane e lei sicuramente è più matura, ma rispetto a te è così minuta. Ha un nasino più piccolo e rosato, su un muso delicato. 

I tuoi occhi neri incontrano i suoi lucenti per l’elettricità tutt’intorno dovuta alle lucine colorate, in un Natale perenne sotto terra.  È  un brutto momento per incontrarla, ma il tempo per te si è fermato. Il tuo sorriso perenne diventa più ebete, mentre dimentichi pure i tuoi soliti scherzi. 

Tu dovresti occuparti della sicurezza, però appena l’hai vista, così indifesa nella sua mantellina rossa, hai solo voluto sapere chi fosse. Hai saputo da subito che di lei ti potevi fidare, non c’era bisogno che ti fosse detto. Ti sei perso nei suoi immensi occhi azzurri e nel suo delicato sorriso appena abbozzato, come un bocciolo che ha paura a sbocciare, ma sarà la rosa più bella quando lo farà. 

Hai gonfiato il petto per pavoneggiarti dinanzi a lei, al vostro primo incontro.   
 

********************   
 

Ogni volta che la vedi, ancora, resti immobile per qualche attimo a seguire le sue palpebre che battono appena. Poi t’inchini e, togliendoti il cappello, le dici sempre che è un onore e un privilegio vederla. 

Ridete poi insieme. 

Lo sai che tu resterai giovane e lei invecchierà, che dovrai cambiare luogo. Dovete andarvene da lì, ma in quei momenti insieme, dimentichi ogni cosa. Sei solo Giustino, non un capo troppo giovane. Parlate così vicini che potete sentire diventare uno i vostri respiri. Le racconti i tuoi sogni, il desiderio che non ruberete più niente, che avrete il vostro eden. Certo, con le date ti confondi sempre e quando lei lascia scappare un’espressione di meraviglia ti batte sempre il cuore, perché vorresti fosse per te.   
 

*********************   
 

“Porterai Timmy con te?” ti domanda, allontanandosi. Sai che è l’ultima volta che vi vedtete. Non ha perso suo figlio per la malattia, ma lo perde adesso per una predizione.

“Lo terrò come se fosse mio” rispondi. Solo che vorresti dirle di rimanere, di andare con te.

“Addio Giustino” sussurra con la sua dolce voce. Alle volte è così squillante, ma sempre piacevole.

“Addio, signora” rispondi. Non le darai mai del tu, non ci sarà mai niente, ma non la dimenticherai mai.

[403].


End file.
